A New Threat Arises
After waiting for a while outside Sadow, Bailarin, and Tristeza finally were allowed into the main audience chamber of Fukienzeru's palace. It was lavish and lit with bright torches but purposefully unlit in the corners of each room for easy ambushes in case Fukienzeru's life was ever threatened. Sadow, growing customary to kissing up to royalty, knelt before the ruler of Hell in appeal. "Greetings, Empress Fukienzeru." She smiled down at them, enjoying the show of respect. Bailarin and Tristeza both glanced at him momentarily, giving a bow to Fukienzeru. Bailarin showing a tad more respect, with Tristeza holding her usual smug feel to her smirk all the while. Tristeza added, "Yes... greetings Empress." her tone giving an honorific feel. Both glancing Bailarin stayed quiet, letting her partner do most of the talking, although she knew much more about Hell then Tristeza did, after all... she had served for a time, even if it was for a different Ruler. She ushered as Onoskelis stood loyally next to her "You may speak, spawn of Bael." Disregarding the name, Sadow continued "A new threat has risen since the defeat of Bael. I'm sure you remember Satoru Satoshi?" Dareba stood up straight; her short stature keenly noted. Eyeing the two before the Empress of Hell, she was evaluating each of them, both women seemed more disrespectful, especcially the peach-haired one. She was definately different. Her thoughts churning, the thought of a fight or with the three being slain was delicious to her imagination. This should be good to see play out, can't wait to see these twee botch it up somehow. ''Even in her mind, her odd accent played out. Both the two female Arrancars stayed in their positions. Listening to his words being spoke, the way the two spoke to eachother was odd at the least. Reminding herself of the position they were in, Bailarin knew that the conversation could turn easily upward, or sour very quickly. Fukienzeru replied sternly "What threat is the insect to me...?" She was bluffing. She knew very well who he was and what he might be capable of as he was able to lead her to a realm that wasn't even discovered yet. Sadow gulped and added "Several cities around Karakura Town has been completely... erased. And each time an investigation was made, Satoru was the first at the scene of the crime, always devouring a small... orb thing. The Squad 12 Captain identified them as souls..." Dareba smiled at her leaders response. She had heard, and even seen Satoru. But to her; all he was to her was a sharp-tongue and loose-threat, nothing to worry about. ''At the moment... ''"Tch." Bailarin and Tristeza gave a nod; Bailarin herself had read records of a similiar act done; used to gain more strength... a former Espada had once done. Fukienzeru's eyes faltered slightly and uncaringly "If the humans are having such a problem with it, then surely the humans can fix it on their own." Sadow shook his head "With all due respects, your Highness, you know as well as I do the limitations of humanity..." Bailarin decided to voice her own opinion. "Your majesty..." "The Humans are weak... but Satoru isn't ''human." Calmly, she kept her stare downward, showing reverence to the Queen of Hell. "And surely... if whole cities are erased, then the perdiciment are alot worse then it seems..." Tristeza herself raised a brow, Bailarin rarely spoke out, but she was glad her lover was trying to make a point. Dareba's body motion almost pulled forward, ready to silence the woman who had spoken out of turn. Or atleast; in Dareba's mind there was a turn. What was shown; was a small amount of zealous malice. Fukienzeru glanced over at Dareba to issue a halt. "You make a good point. Recently, we too have a had a bit of a bug infestation. We think it might be caused by this... Satoru." Dareba did as told; biting her own tongue and thoughts. If Fukienzeru wanted to hear them out; then it was her own wish as well. Bailarin nodded, "A common source of problems." adding one last statement. Tristeza glanced, she herself bore that smirk; all too familiar to everyone who knew her. Either this was entertaining her; or she loved the idea of something going right... or wrong. Sadow questioned "Do you have any plans on how to stop this guy?" Fukienzeru smirked deviously at the question "Seeing as how you have been discarded from our affairs, I doubt that is any of your damn business, Bael-spawn." Sadow grimaced at the name as she rose "And with that, I bid you farewell as I have much business to attend to. Ono-chan, see them out." Onoskelis bowed loyally and escorted the Hell-Hunters toward the exit. Dareba glanced to the others leaving, slowly walking to Fukienzeru, her largely unnatural sword brandished over the back of her shoulder. Horns curved, her tail flicked around dauntingly. "Glad ta' see them weave." Letting off a smirk, their inner conflict was easily felt by Dareba... it was delicious. "But I must ask... what is our next move against Satowu, Empwess?" She turned to Dareba with a stern look "Dareba, I want you and Cerrah, and Onoskelis to find and exterminate this insect. If it were just their bug problem I wouldn't care, but it now has infested our territory." Dareba smiled innocently, a child's appearance to her emotions. "As you wish Empwess, I do so with the utmost pleasure." her voice keen, Dareba gave a disposing bow before heading towards the exit herself. Having made sure the Hell-Hunters were gone, Onoskelis turned to head back into the main audience chamber but found instead Dareba heading her way. Dareba gave a nod to Onoskelis, who herself was several feet taller then herself. "Ono... we have a job ta' do. Choo, me and Cerrah are going to search for Satowu, got it?" Onoskelis nodded, fighting the urge to giggle at Dareba's lisp. "Very... well..." She bit her lip in her effort. Her eye lid almost quivered in irrtation. She could tell what Ono was thinking; and it wasn't funny to her. "Riiight..." turning around, her sickled tail around, nearly swinging towards Onoskelis; perhaps in retilation to her emotions, or on accident. "Wet's go." Onoskelis followed through was nearly whipped the tail and tried harder not to laugh by biting her thumb, hoping that being behind Dareba would make her not notice. Dareba continued to walk out of the chambers, reaching down the halls, her foot-steps the only noise echoing through out Fukienzeru's palace. Eyes forward, her tail continued to sway with a mind of it's own. Exiting the place, Dareba began the long-trek towards Cerrah's own personal foundry... where her construct 'center' resided. When they reached it, Onoskelis looked around the foundry in awe and wonder. The door sliding open, a steam-punk feel to it's presence, large trails of thick polluted air filled Hell's skies from the pipes upon it's top. Large iron pillars supporting the place, immediately when entering, two large constructs, towering a total of 15 feet, just 5 feet from touching it's 1st story ceiling. Dareba continued to walk on; the sounds of grinding, sawing, and several other mechanic(al) noises prevailed in this place. Finally reaching a corridor, she pushed the large door open, Cerrah stood there, rows of golems lay in rows, the top of this room's ceiling was nearly unseen as the rows of golems seemed to go on forever in the spiraling 'tower'. Joggled pieces of equipment filled the chamber, sparks flying as the constructs were worked on. Cerrah stood there quietly, a welding mask on her face, her small body seen, she had another construct near her, aiding her in her work on the creation at hand. Dareba smiled, "There she is." Onoskelis looked at the rows of golems in amazement "What... is all of this?" Cerrah's ears perked, looking upward from her work; her welding torch turned off. Her personal assistant construct turned around, a single eye in the middle of it's face. Iron and wood comprising it's body. Staring at the newcomers. It's voice stoic and metonic. "Greetings; welcome to the Construct Foun-" it's voice stopped upon Cerrah smacking it's shoulder with the welding rod and mask; to which it grasped immediately, and went somewhere else to place them. Cerrah sighed, grease over her cheeks, a small wrap-rag over her hair, along with a smelter's smock over her chest and thighs. She could tell both of them were here for business. She decided to finish her assistant's sentence. "Welcome to my creation center. Who are you two, and what are you here for?" She didn't waste a second, and was straight to the point. Dareba started first, straight to the point herself. "Oh get off your high howse..." her mind had already read Cerrah's irritated behaviour. "Choo and us have to do a job for Empwess Fuki." Onoskelis nodded in agreement "We are to locate and exterminate Satoru Satoshi." Cerrah frowned, clearly ticked off by Dareba's output. But the news of Fukienzeru's command was law. "Aye, I guess I'll have to finish my work later." taking off her welder smock and visor, she threw them to the side; immediately her assistant once again began cleaning, such a tedious job he did have. "But very well..." grasping her weapon off the shelf, she walked over to them both. "Let's go." Dareba's eye nearly twitched in irritation again. Such a bossy little whore... groaning mentally, she nodded to Ono. Amazing; she preferred Ono alot more then Cerrah... quite surprising. The Serpent's Curve Satoru grinned as he lifted a round, bubbily glowing object toward his wide maw and devoured it, spittle landing on the hot molten ground and sizzling. Without chewing, he gulped the soul down his narrow throat and gave his signature grin of delight "A bit sour but overall easy to go down." he commented. Dareba, Cerrah and Onoskelis entered the molten field of turmoil. Eyes forward, Dareba could sense it was their target. Pulling her large 10ft sword off her back, she let it crash to the ground, it's immense weight cracking the earth where it hit. Cerrah stood there, her fists her only weapons that were visible. If they could sense him; then he would easily sense the triplet group. He turned and saw them, a wide smile reaching the sides of his face "I didn't know I'd have such sexy company this evening." Onoskelis gave a disgusted look at the comment. Noticing her, Satoru laughed "It's the circus freak! You know, in all our time in the Tournament I never did get to ride the freak-o-round so I guess today's my lucky day!" Dareba quickly grit her teeth; gnashing them together. "I suggest choo back off, pweety boy." Cerrah frowned, her body tensed up, her legs spreading into a defensive position, slowly, her bones began to change within her, the manipulation at work. Silently, a bone-spike formed from her wrist bone began to squeemishly jut out, taking it's time, hiding it to make sure Satoru didn't see it. Dareba prepared herself as well, bringing two fingers up in the air, and then pulling them back. A taunt motion for him to 'bring it on'. Satoru summoned four daggers, each resting in between his fingers, and declared "Don't leave me dissatisfied, ladies!" He then charged forward toward them. Cerrah shot the spike forward, targeting his head for an instant death. While Dareba swung her own blade, sending a wave of purple flames. The purples flames were not physical, but would target emotions; this was focused on sorrow; and if touched, would trigger deep-depression. The first to hit Satoru were the purple flames, making Satoru slow down in deppression as the spike impaled his skull, sending him flying back and hitting the hot ground hard. Dareba smiled, "That was easy enough." Cerrah looked onward still; only half-convinced the fight was over. Examining the 'corpse' of Satoru from the distance they were at, Cerrah waited... something was wrong. Slowly, the corpse began to rise as Onoskelis gasped, sure that they had made a direct hit against his skull. He grinned as he pulled out the spike and the wound enclosed "It's gonna take far more then an emo flame and a bone to fend me off, much less defeat me." Dareba frowned; she had seen this at work in the Tournament when she was in Team Dreadnaught. "Doesn't matter, 'Svatek!" '''her voice echoing, black gobules of ooze, red murk in it as well, although much more vibrant in color. A single manical little creature formed, it was laughing insanely; it's two beady eyes staring at Satoru; it lunged at him in it's 'own fierce' attempt. Relatively weak; it wouldn't last long. Meanwhile... Cerrah brought her finger tips up, shooting the bone phalanges of her finger-tips, preparing to lodge within his neck joints; and paralyze him. An immortal foe was strong; but a handicapped and paralyzed foe was as good as dead. Slicing the creature into bits, Satoru carefully ducked and dodged each bone tip fired at him. Turning, he also kicked Onoskelis in the stomach before she had time to kick him, proving his incredible speed. Smirking, the black-ooze creature began to reform as ''two beings. The same creature reproduced, with each creature she created, the more there were, the stronger Dareba became in speed. Two of the creatures smiled wickedly, looking at Satoru; they began to spit out the same fire that Dareba created previously, this time focused on making him laziness. Dareba followed; shooting her own flames at Satoru. Cerrah noticed the effects, and made her presences vanish with Kogeru, and reappear next to Onoskelis; defending her further. Throwing his knives at them, the creatures were impaled as Satoru tried to jump out of the toxic mist. Upon dying; each of the creatures; again split into two duplicates. Now a total of four Ooze Implings on the field of battle. Dareba's speed increased again; using the speed, she used Kogeru; now a blur; she slammed the flat of her blade against his chest. While the four implings began to set the area in emotional purple fire; spreading as a wild-fire does in a forest. The fires threatening to engulf Satoru in it's twisting grasp; if the multi-varitions of flames touched him; he could become a mentally shut-down by the conflicts. Cerrah stood there; daggers in hand; ready for the offensive, she then opened a portal; two golems stepping forward, and the portal shutting. Satoru grimaced "Tch... How retarded. This shit seems like a drag, so why not get rid of it?" His mouth opened wide and, like a vacuum, engulfed the flames. The fires gone for a brief moment; the creatures only began to laugh at Satoru; one even pointing at him as it did so; and nearly fell over in it's fit of humor. These creatures seemed to exert the fire; wherever their small feet touched; purple fire was born. Dareba smiled, "This is my pwayground!" her body motion triumphant. Cerrah watched the golems come forward; made of stone, arms outreaching each of them charged together; along with the implings to attack Satoru. "Hehe... I must disagree, my soon-to-be pleasure slave." At this, he hardens his fist into a black claw and clenches it into a fist, throwing a hard punch into each stone golem. The golems fell apart at his hand; but the implings jumped on his back; perparing to over come him; all the while their snickers echoed, and the fire from their bodies presences jumped to his clothing. One of the implings grasped unto his mouth's corner, a joke more so; but as it grabbed, it prepared to twist his neck off... Cerrah watched as her creations fell; the Golems soon began to slowly rebuild themselves. It would take time; but they would be revived. Smiling at Dareba's summons displays... it was all too funny for Dareba. "Ah; don't fwatter yoursewf." Satoru then excreted black spikes from his back, impaling the imps. As the blades retracted, the imps were left scraped off on the ground. The implings fell in a murky puddle; soon; the four were now doubled; Now there were 8. The implings weren't going to die... and the more he killed them; the faster Dareba got, and the more minions were born. Dareba rushed forward; her body was beginning to lose visability when in Kogeru; once the impings were numbered at 10 or more; she'd be faster then any Espada in their Resurreccion. Cerrah began to concentrate more; two more portals opened. And this time; two steel class Constructs emerged; both of them wielding a short-sword and shield; their body frames small and skeletal. Both of them at the ready, they placed themself at Onoskelis side... to protect her if needed. Satoru grinned "Relying on the summonings as a crutch, eh? Very well, I'll play your game." He then slammed both of his hands into his sides and seemingly ripped out a pair of Soul Reapers with mad grins similar to him and glowing green eyes. The implings looked at eachother; clearly this was a game to them. The implings charged forward; spitting out balls of flame towards their newly summoned foes; each of them wanting to 'eat' the other. Dareba swung her blade sideways; attempting to cut Satoru in half. While Cerrah rushed from behind; a whip pulled out of her bone spine, using it to lash at him; and lacerate him to death. The Soul Reapers managed to Shunpo themselves out of the way of the fireballs, causing them to collide with Satoru. Stunned, he was unnable to dodge Dareba and Cerrah's combined efforts and he was bifurcated and, soon after, cut into pieces. No blood escaped his body as the parts fell to the ground. Cerrah looked over at him; her irritation was strong. She had to defuse this ability... all she had to do was get in her Demon Form... only a few more moments; and she would be, either that... or Nimbus ''could take care of him. Dareba frowned; "Feast on him imps." the implings rushed forward in a glutton filled riot; perparing to eat him a piece at a time. Suddenly, a tail with a barbed end sprouted from the corpses' back and charged forth, slashing past the implings and nearing Dareba. Dareba smirked; her own sickled tail constricting and parrying the tail's flow. "Hey! Pway nice, or not at all!" her voice teasing and serious; she had nearly got caught by that... meanwhile; the implings were hungry; and perparing to tear open his flesh. Their voices finally coming out in crackling bursts, ''"So hungry! He's a tasty looking one, hehehe!" Satoru grinned while rising, his tail retreating back into his body "Oooohh... So annoying. I wasted a couple of lives just for the sake of banging a couple of whores. He isn't gonna be happy when I tell him..." "He? Who's he?" Cerrah questioned. Dareba only watched; "And caweful with the word whore; your fwattering me." giggling playfully, yet viciously. Grinning deviously, Satoru exclaimed "An old buddy of mine with big plans. He's also got an eye for your queen tramp upstairs. But he promised I could have all of you leftovers." "So tell me; do you still like being a lackey... or you just want to stab another pewson in the back?" Dareba could read Satoru easily; she had met him enough to know he was a snake... Cerrah frowned, "I don't plan on dying." her golems standing forward; two more garganta portals opened; two much larger golems came forward; these a good 8ft tall; made entirely of stone, and wielding large 2-handed bone axes, and again, the portals closed.